Rose
by SonicFanGurl321
Summary: The pink furred hedgehog touched the icy glass, the silk scarlet dress shifting as her high heels scratch the tile floor. Her curly locks tightly pulled into a bun at the back of her skull. Her forest green eyes follow the form outside the two story castle window. She felt a warm tear form in her sober eyes, she inhales deeply. "Return by summer, my dear King."
1. Chapter 1- Grief

**Hey...I'm a YouTuber, really, I'm not used to writing.. I really don't know how to express it.. Oh well. I would like to make perfectly clear that 'Queen Amanda' is just Amy. Amanda Rosemary = Amy Rose. **

**...**

The pink furred hedgehog touched the icy glass, the silk scarlet dress shifting as her high heels scratch the tile floor. Her curly locks tightly pulled into a bun at the back of her skull. Her forest green eyes follow the form outside the two story castle window. She felt a warm tear form in her sober eyes, she inhales deeply. "Return by summer, my dear King." She says in a soft, broken voice. Her forehead rested on the window, the condensation turning into liquid on her forehead. It oozes down her cheeks like her tears, she gasps as her palms got wet from the condensation watching her husband riding off with his guards. He glares back at her for a moment, his eyes shine the shade of her dress, his fur black as pitch with a tan muzzle. Amanda whimpers lightly, stepping towards the large bed by the window. It was only dawn and her heart was ill. Amanda follows the steps to make herself stop crying; remembering her old name, Amanda Rosemary, her old life, her mother, her Aunt and her Aunt's young child. She plopped on the bed, making a thud as her bottom lip quivered. He would be gone for five months, it was only the beginning day of July.

She lets out a heavy breath, she was four months pregnant and she simply had five months left. He well not be here on time, she wished and preyed that her hedgie would know their own father's sent. She rubs her stomach then laid on her side, she still inhales shaking. Her exhales crackly, she heard a maid walk in.

"Queen Dark, are you alright? Need a drink or breakfast?" The small, high pitched servant girl opens the door. Her dress was torn and ragged, her ears perky as her deep brown eyes gleamed seeing the queen and not the furious king.

"No, servant, step in." Amanda kept herself up by one elbow. The small six year old rabbit toured inside the room, her bare feet dragging in mud.

"Come to me." The pink sixteen year old orders, the servant quickly obeyed. The queen abruptly embraced the girl, the dirty child stared at her. "Hug me back." She says weakly, she needed comfort and the slave child was adorable.

The rabbit did cling to the queen. Amanda pulls the girl on her lap. "Tell me your name."

"I named myself Cream." She smiles. Amanda blinks, what a peculiar name.

"Odd." She mumbles, the little girl blushes and let her ears cover the blush. Amanda still held her tight, allowing the servant to squirm to get comfortable in her tight arms; but did not the girl go.

"Cream, you will be given a bath after breakfast.." Amanda strokes her ear, making Cream twitch and close her right eye. "You will be staying with me until my King returns, understand?"

"U-understood your highness." Cream nods her head quickly, letting her ears flop. Amanda wipes some dirt from the thin white fur of the muzzle of the servant.


	2. Chapter 2- Dying

**...**

The male hedgehog wipes his forehead of the warm sweat matted in his pitch black fur, he had been riding a horse for hours in the throbbing heat. Sweat streams down his tan muzzle as he snarled. He angrily accepted the obvious fact that it was only going to get worse as the days continues. This is his life for the next months. 'I'm only here because my idiot sibling can't rule a kingdom.' He thought. He would rather be home with his wife and soon to be born child. He peeked over to a old looking farm on the outskirts of the village, the sight bringing back so many memories. He had mix emotions on the matter. It was two years back, it was a dry summer season and an old farmer couldn't pay all of his bills, Shadow's father, King Mephiles had been talked out of punishing the father many times by Mephiles' queen.

But soon Mephiles grew angry with the old man and took Shadow with him to arrest the man, saying he was going to be a ruler one day and he needed to see it. Shadows simply looked out the window most of the time, trying to ignore the old man. Soon, as Shadow hated, the carriage stopped and the doors were opened for them. Mephiles stood and walks out with Shadow, one of the guards banged on the door, his gloved fist slamming against the weak wood as a soft red shaded old hedgehog answers. "H-hello?"

"Sir. You are under arrest for going against the King's orders." One guard declared as the old man walked out with a beat out walking stick. He grimaced but obeyed being put in cuffs that rub his fur off and his skin raw.

"Papa?" A silky female voice called from the kitchen. The old hedgehog looks at Mephiles pleadingly, the king glance was cold. The fourteen year old prince looks farther in, still holding his father's hand like he was ordered to. A girl his age stood, the top of her wrist to her full lips, her attractive eyes full of fear. Her prefect pink fur was brushed with airy curls. "P-papa what is happening...?" She interrogated anxiously.

"Father." Shadow stares up at his parent. "What will happen to the girl?"

"Oh, slavery, maybe dying with him."

"Dying?!" She wheezes, her pupils dilating. Shadow glowers.

"Father I wish to take her." He looks up at the King with a blank look. Mephiles snorted.

"Fine, my boy, take strays in." He snickered. The guards force her in the royal carriage, she curled up. She was shaking as the two royals got in. They rode off, a thick awkward filled the room for Shadow, he felt as if he could taste it at some points. After arriving, two servants take the girl to wash her up and get her some new dresses. Shadow walks with his father to the throne room, to see his mother holding his sibling, Sonic, twelve years of age on her lap. He clings to her almost asleep. Mephiles explains to his wife, Sally, what Shadow had done. Sally smiles softly.

"Oh I see." Sally stood from the throne, still holding the small hedgie. His soft quills brushing against her skin tight orange dress. "What do you plan do to with her, Shadow?"

"I...I do not know." Shadow's cheeks slightly grew hot. Sally called a servant, an yellow mongoose stepped inside. Her bright green eyes meek, her curly purple locks swinging as she lifts Sonic up from the queen grip, taking the pre teenager to his bedroom. After the servant who had named herself, Mina, was done. She walks towards the bathroom, where a pink echidna, a red fox, and an orange raccoon stay. Amanda watch as the pink echidna, who calls herself, Julie-Su brushes and washes the sticks, dirt, and seeds hidden inside.

"What do can I do?" Mina asks peeking in from the doorway.

"Help me get the kid a outfit." Fiona called, tossing the old torn dress to Honey the Cat before gripping Mina's small wrist, dragging her out to fetch one. Marine, the raccoon brushes Amanda's furry ear.

"Gee, look at that fur, it's just like yours!" Marine chortled, Julie-Su nods beaming.

"You're right. Amanda, can you speak?" Julie Su giggles.

"Yes..But..I do not know what to say." She looks down.

"Ummm, say what you feel." Marine declares raising her voice.

"I feel like dying.."


End file.
